Goku Black vs Shadow
Goku Black vs Shadow is Peep4Life's one hundred and fiftieth DBX! Description Season 10 Episode 15! Dragonball Z vs Sonic the Hedgehog! What's a main protagonist without a darker counterpart anyway? The Sonic vs DBZ rivalry continues with these two dark counterparts. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX ' Fight '''WESTOPOLIS ' In an effort to draw out Goku, Black had gone to Earth and began causing pandemonium. He was attacking the cities and committing murders on an unbelievable magnitude. At this very same time, however, the Black Arms were staging their own invasion of Westopolis. Aliens began tearing up the streets and matching Goku Black for his destruction. Heroes began flooding the scene, Sonic and his friends entered as did Shadow. The hedgehog took out several of the Black Arms, before laying eyes on Goku Black. "What are you supposed to be?" Shadow sneered. Goku Black looked down on Shadow and grinned. "To a rodent like you? I'm the exterminator!" he then teleported towards Shadow, who met his kick with one of his own. The two backed off from one another, and Goku Black continued talking. "You are not the one I am here for. You should give in before I am forced to destroy you." Shadow smiled smugly. "Surrender? I guess you really are in unfamiliar territory. I am Shadow the Hedgehog, and I surrender to nobody!" Black could sense Shadow's potential power, but he still didn't feel threatened. "You just talked yourself out of any possibility to survive." he remarked, lunging at Shadow. The hedgehog clashed with him again, and once more it was a stalemate. This time however, the time for words were finished. The two then began building up an attack, Shadow using a prolonged Spin Dash, and Black prepared a Black Power Ball. He threw it at Shadow, who leaped into the air towards him, where they both connected with wicked punches. 'Here we go! ' The two traded blisteringly fast punches. The pair seemed to merge in a black smear as they battled. Shadow teleported behind Black, landing the first blow but Black responded in kind with a kick to Shadow's gut. The hedgehog jumped backwards, escaping further damage. As if thinking in sync, they traded a Chaos Spear with a Ki Blast. The attacks countered one another and the two were back to their basic weapons in no time. More punches were traded, kicks were also thrown in and the two seemed fairly even until Black teleported behind Shadow, kicking him in the back, punching him into the air and axe handling him down to the floor. Shadow bounced from the ground and delivered a Homing Attack, catching Black in the chest with vicious force. "Impressed." Goku Black admitted, staying airborne. He then began flying backwards, throwing Black Power Balls at Shadow. "Let's see if you're good enough to keep up!" "A test of speed? You have to be kidding me." Shadow responded, chasing after him. He threw Chaos Spears at Black's back but was unsuccessful in landing any hits. He decided to teleport ahead of him, round housing Black into a stop sign. Shadow stood over Black, folding his arms in his typical fashion. "That wasn't so impressive." he remarked. It was then that several of the Black Arms tried to engage the pair. Shadow teleported behind an alien and kicked it through some rubble. Black also defeated an attacking alien, throwing it at Shadow. Shadow was occupied with taking down another alien, and fell foul to the move but was unharmed. He lunged at Black with an uppercut, connecting with him but taking a jab to the chest for his troubles. Shadow leaped up, summoning a Black Tornado, which Goku Black fired a Black Power Ball into. The energy of the ball destroyed the tornado, but meant that the pair could go back at it, Shadow with spinning kicks, and Goku Black with several Energy Bullets. Eventually, Shadow couldn't punch through all the projectiles with his might alone, and was briefly slowed down by Black. This opened Shadow up to an attack. Black sized him up, before throwing a Black Kamehameha towards Shadow. The hedgehog teleported behind Black and axe handled him in the head, before dragging him into the air and on top of a roof. Shadow kicked Black in the chest, but Black kept fighting, punching Shadow in the face, flush. Shadow staggered backwards, and Black took full advantage, using his telekinesis to hurl Shadow hard into a parallel roof. Black flew overhead, but Shadow swatted him out the air with Chaos Spear. Shadow then hurled himself at Black with a Homing Attack, which sent both combatants down to the streets, where they crashed through a GUN blockade. The surviving GUN members opened fire, which Goku Black repelled with his Energy Shield. Shadow teleported in the middle of the remnants, and drew in all the negative emotion he could. "Chaos BLAST!" he sent soldiers scattering, killing them all off with ease. He then took off after Black, who fired a Black Kamehameha! Shadow dodged the blow, and connected with a Spin Dash to Black's chest. The two continued brawling through the city, trading Homing Attacks for punches. They came to a stop near an evacuation site. Black looked over at the helpless civilians and grinned at Shadow. Black flew over the site and prepared a Black Power Ball. "NO!" Shadow cried, teleporting up to Black. As the projectile was launched, Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport the attack away. This left him vulnerable to a kick in the head, which spiked him to the floor. Black then opened a portal away. "Enough of this folly!" he declared, heading towards it. He was grabbed by Shadow before he could escape, however, and Shadow dragged him back to the street. At this point, Sonic had arrived on the scene, and spotted Shadow taking on Black. "Boy, I better go help!" Sonic declared, going after the pair. He leaped next to Shadow, who turned around to see who it was. This distraction allowed Black to fire a Black Kamehameha into Shadow's back, knocking the black and red hedgehog into Sonic. "I will be off then!" Black said, going through the portal. Both hedgehogs stood up and rushed after him. "Stand aside, Sonic!" Shadow ordered, kicking the Blue Blur away from the portal. "I don't need or want your help. So back off!" Shadow insisted. "Oh, and one more thing..." Shadow then punched Sonic in the ribs, and took his Chaos Emerald from him. "I'll be taking that." Shadow then rushed through the portal, which closed behind him. "Shadow, WAIT UP!" Sonic demanded, but he was too slow. Now characters like Amy, Espio, Vector and Charmy showed up. "Sonic, what happened?" Amy asked, shocked to see her crush so hurt. "I'm fine, Amy. Just Shadow being Shadow..." Sonic responded with a groan. Espio stepped forward, helping Sonic to his feet. "Shadow's always been a very adamant character, Sonic. Perhaps we should let him determine his own path." The rest of Team Chaotix nodded in agreement, and before Sonic could give some corny ass response about friendship or such, more of the Black Arms began attacking. Meanwhile... 'THE FUTURE- DBZ ' Black was forced to keep defending himself with Ki Blasts as Shadow closed the distance on him. Shadow teleported, getting ahead of Black and landing a blow with his heel. He then used a Black Tornado to whisk him away and into the air. Black recovered, and went back on the offensive with a Black Kamehameha! Shadow dodged, rushing at Black and trading more kicks and punches. Black grabbed Shadow by the throat, punting him into a wall. Shadow hit hard, and was temporarily stunned from the impact. Black sized up a Black Power Ball. The attack came Shadow's way, but the hedgehog countered with a simple call: "Chaos Control!" the attack moved at a crawl, and the effects also stemmed to Black. Shadow took the opportunity to rush him, kicking his head several times before using a Homing Attack to drive him into a building. Time resumed as normal, but Shadow maintained control, kicking and elbowing Black to the floor. That was until Black teleported up above, and dropped Ki Blasts on Shadow. The hedgehog was knocked back a few feet, and Black was then able to hit a Black Power Ball. Shadow flew back into a wall, smashing hard. Black followed through with a sharp elbow before summoning Black Ball Rain, pelting Shadow over and over again with the move until finally, the building he was wedged in collapsed. Black escaped just in time, but Shadow was caught in the rubble. Assuming victory, Black opened another portal and went to leave. The portal remained open and Shadow used a thunderous Chaos Blast to scatter the debris from on top of him. He immediately sprinted towards the portal, following Goku Black and driven by rage. 'GREEN HILL ' When Shadow burst through the portal, the opponent he expected to be squaring off with had transformed. Goku Black was now in is Super Saiyan Rosé form, and he seemed happy enough to see the wounded Shadow. "You see, Shadow. I want to grant you a glimpse of true power; I am a deity; a God! And you will bend your knee, or fall DIE!" Shadow got overzealous and tried to take out Goku Black mid sentence. Black was having none of it and delivered an almighty smack, forcing Shadow to crash into the nearby hills. Shadow stood, dazed and Black fired a Death Beam his way. As the attack gained momentum, Shadow called on the Chaos Emeralds, transforming into Super Shadow. "You're not the only one capable of reaching such power!" Shadow explained. Goku Black grinned, and the two clashed with their new forms. Sparks of energy sizzled around the area as the two traded much faster, and stronger blows than before. Black attempted a Black Kamehameha, which hit Super Shadow, but did no better than slow the hedgehog. Shadow teleported above Black, kicking in the head, before throwing Chaos Arrows down on him. Black reemerged, blasting Shadow with continuous Black Power Balls. Shadow slowed again, before being gripped telekinetically and thrown to the floor. Still in his form, Shadow flew straight back at Black. Spears of Light clashed with a Black Kamehameha, cancelling one another out, but the two continued brawling, as Super Shadow tackled Black through a treeline. The pair brawled some more, with Black lifting the damaged trees and throwing them at Shadow. Shadow powered through, lunging with a brutal kick, which broke Black's guard. Shadow then axe handled Goku Black in the back of the head, but was then caught out with a wave of powerful Ki energy. "So, Shadow. Have you finally learned the true power I wield?" sneered Black as he telekinetically lifted Shadow. The hedgehog glared at Black. "Yeah, and it's not enough!" he announced, using Chaos Blast! The explosion surprised Black, and smashed him hard into a hill. Super Shadow flew overhead and rained down Spears of Light. Black tried with his Energy Shield, but all he was doing was prolonging the inevitable. Eventually, the spears broke through the shield and began burying Black into the ground. Now weakened, and for all intents and purposes defeated, there was only one thing left for Shadow to do... He flew down in front of Black, eyes filled with a fiery rage. "Chaos... BLAST!" The hill was practically obliterated, along with Goku Black. Shadow finally let go of his Super Form and collapsed to a knee. He should probably get back to Westopolis, he realised. Shadow teleported back to the city, where GUN had just about contained the invasion force. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Shadow! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Season Finale Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Alien vs Animal themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:East only themed DBXs